Pagani Zonda R
The 2010 Pagani Zonda R is a RWD supercar by Pagani featured in Forza Motorsport 3 as part of the Autoweek Car Pack, and as standard in Forza Motorsport 4 and Forza Horizon. It returned to the series with Forza Horizon 3 as part of the Hot Wheels Expansion, and is featured as standard in Forza Motorsport 7 and Forza Horizon 4. Synopsis The Zonda R is a track special version of the Zonda F with features that would later be used in the Pagani Huayra. Only 15 units of the Pagani Zonda R were produced. For 2009 and 2010, the Zonda Cinque, a road-going version, was produced as well, in 5 roadsters and 5 coupes.Introduction: [https://www.pagani.com/zonda-r/ Pagani - Zonda R] The Zonda R features a Formula One-inspired exhaust system and shares only 10% of its components with the Zonda F. At the heart of the Zonda R is a different 6.0L M120 V12 from the race version of the Mercedes-Benz AMG CLK GTR. It produces and of torque. A lightweight carbon fiber high performance intake system and racing multiple disc centered clutch have been implemented into the Zonda R. The engine is mated to a six-speed Xtrac 672 sequential manual gearbox. With a weight of , the Zonda R has a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne. The Zonda R has a longer wheelbase by 1.9 in (47 mm) to increase stability and uses new front and rear subframes, built to accommodate new suspension geometry. The Zonda R's wheels are new forged magnesium center-lock models, which, in conjunction with on-board pneumatic airjacks, allow rapid change of the entire wheel assemblies. The Zonda R also has a 46% front weight distribution stat, although Forza Motorsport 3 and Forza Motorsport 4 feature the Zonda R with a slightly higher 47% front weight distribution. Performance The Pagani Zonda R is capable of 0 to in 2.8 seconds, 0 to in 5.6 seconds, and a top speed of . In Forza Motorsport 7, it reaches in 5.1 seconds instead. Variants 220px|right Forza Edition The Forza Edition is an upgraded variant in Forza Horizon 4 featuring a Clean Skills boost, class rating, and a gold paint design. Unlock It is only included with a VIP membership for the game. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The Pagani Zonda R's 6.0L V12 engine can be swapped into the Zonda C12 and Cinque in Forza Motorsport 4 and Forza Horizon. * In Forza Horizon 3, completing the Hot Wheels Goliath route in less than 6:30 with the Zonda R unlocks the Hot Lap achievement. * The Xbox 360 versions of the Zonda R have a different rear wing compared to the Xbox One versions of the car. ** The Xbox One versions of the car use the real life Zonda R's current rear wing, which is also used on the Zonda Revolucion. Gallery FM4 Pagani Zonda R.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM7 Pagani Zonda R Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Pagani Zonda R Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Pagani Zonda R.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH3 Pagani Zonda R Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Pagani Zonda R Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4_Pagani_Zonda_R_Forza_Edition.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FM7 Pagani Zonda R Vista.jpg|Opened FM7 Pagani Zonda R Interior.jpg|Interior FM7 Pagani Zonda R Engine.jpg|Engine Official FH3 Pagani Zonda R Official.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Pagani Zonda R Official 2.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' References